


Submerged

by AvatarMi_Chan



Series: I Have Loved the Stars Too Fondly to be Fearful of the Night [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Flash Fiction, Fluff, M/M, Sad, dream - Freeform, triangle bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMi_Chan/pseuds/AvatarMi_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even if that person keeps pushing me away, I can't let him go. Even if I try to hate him, all over again, I keep dreaming a sad dream that he loves me."- Chun Song Yi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submerged

He dreamed of bright and distant things. Of dying suns and fading light and orange hues blooming and casting long shadows across a sleeping earth.

He dreamed of violet skies and twilight and trees that seemed to blend together into a fathomless ocean of green that had the world grappling for some semblance of understanding.

The world would open up, cracking open like some jeweled chest to reveal a vast deep ocean, his body breaking the surface in rippling waves that rose up about him before fading to silence and deep water and muffled darkness that opened its arms to him in a lethargic embrace.

His eyes would flutter shut, his lips opening to breath color filled bubbles which floated lazily to the surface. He felt no need for air, just an overwhelming sense of peace as he sunk lower and lower into the depths.

“Geez, your dreams are always so chaotic.” A voice wrung out before him, clear and resonating as the low toll of a bell.Dipper’s eyes opened to a familiar triangular form, his lips forming the other’s name even as no sound came out.

“Bill?”

“Are you really so surprised? You don't remember, do you?I guess you wouldn’t, would you? You never do, after all.” A thin black hand reached towards him through dismal blackness - stopping just short of touching him before drawing back. The triangle’s gold form flickered pensively, eye narrowing in a slightly pained look. “No, you never do.”

Dipper finally hit the bottom in a cloud of violet debris that rose up about him, illuminated by Bill’s glow.

“I don’t...” he started, but just then the ground gave out beneath him, sending him tumbling into a sea of green. He blinked up at the three-sided figure hovering above him, outlined by the pale blue sky spotted with colorful specks of light.

“Interesting...” Bill chuckled lowly, reaching down by Dipper’s head to pluck something from the earth - holding up the blossom for the brunette to see. Interesting was certainly the right word for it - atop the thin green stem sat a pin prick of light, shimmering brightly and impossibly. Sitting up, Dipper glanced around to see that he was in a field filled with similar blooms - as if he were lying amidst a graveyard of stars.

“Why are you here?” He asked, turning back to the floating demon, who had removed the star from it’s stem and was now holding it in the palm of his hand.

“Same reason as always.” He responded.“You.” Bill crushed the star in his grip, before opening his palm and letting the sparkling dust fall upon Dipper’s head.

“That’s not what I meant.” Dipper huffed, shaking his head to rid himself of the raining glitter. Bill chuckled lowly.

“Then maybe, next time, you should ask the right questions.” The triangle floated forward, lowering itself to gaze at Dipper eye to eyes. “Maybe next time, maybe the time after that, if you ask the right questions.”

The world around them then proceed to shutter heavily, and Bill sighed. “Looks like our time is up today, Pine tree. See you again tomorrow, same time, same place?” Bill asked, though his voice held an undertone of pain that cut through Dipper in a way it shouldn’t have.

He didn’t want Bill to go away.

Why didn’t he want Bill to go away?

“B, Bill...” Dipper trailed, reaching towards the demon’s glowing form. He didn’t know why he was acting this way, why he so desperately wanted to cling to the form before him.

But this unspoken goodbye, this abrupt end that didn’t have any discernable beginning - he just couldn’t bear it.

Another shudder and the world rapidly began to fade to nothingness - color and light chipping away into an inexplicable state of not-being.

“Bill, please...” He tried to stand but his body wouldn’t move. He got the feeling he really didn’t have a body at all - that he was just a thought, a desire positioned amidst a crumbling consciousness. He got the feeling that this had happened before, that this would happen again. And in those brief moments before awakening he suddenly remembered, and he felt an overwhelming warmth wash over him as he reached towards the golden illumination before him. His mouth opened and...

Dipper sat up in bed, chest aching so sharply he briefly wondered if he were having a heart attack.

But this had happened before, and he gripped at his heart and released a long low breath, willing himself to calm down. Across the room his sister rolled over, hand blindly searching her bedside table before the room was flooded with light.

“Mmmh, Dip, you okay?” She asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

“Y,yeah. Just another...weird dream.” he trailed, unable to explain the strange mixture of emotions raging through his chest.

“Well, wanna go watch cartoons?” she asked with a small smile, and Dipper felt the freezing loneliness in his gut slowly thaw at his sister’s gentle care.

“Sure. Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I managed to write something.  
> Listened to Pretty Face by Soley while writing this. Hope I will be able to write some more during the upcoming week! Until I update my other fics, enjoy this little tidbit!


End file.
